


Mac + Fist Fight

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Fist Fight, Gen, Violence, Whumptober 2019, altno.5, internal injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: FIst FightMac gets himself into some trouble, only this time the team isn't there for him and he can't get himself out of it.





	Mac + Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, there was an emergecy and I haven't written anything for it so I have decided to leave it.
> 
> From the 16th onward, I will be combining the remaining prompts and I'm pretty excited for some of the combinations I have.

While, yes, Mac had gotten into fistfights before, Jack was always there to help him. He had little training, he could fend for himself long enough to get away but that only works when there was one guy. There’s currently four of them.

There was already blood dripping down Mac’s shirt, only two of them were actually hitting him whilst the other two were on the phone. Mac had scanned hit surroundings multiple times and still saw nothing to use against them, he was defenceless.

He was pinned against a wall, trying his best to block every incoming punch but nothing seemed to work. They were far too big for him, they had to be bigger than Jack and with more firepower behind them. For some reason, they were only hitting his face, not that Mac could figure out why his head was spinning a mile a second from all the hits.

Mac lost his vision for what he thought was only a second but when it returned he was on the floor choking on something. The panic of not being able to breathe suddenly hit him, he started coughing and rolled onto his side to try and clear his throat. He felt the hot liquid be thrown up his throat by the force of his coughing. He saw what dribbled out of his mouth, he knew something was very wrong. Blood. A lot of blood.

His chest was tightening, he couldn’t breathe at all. His heart was pounding in his chest yet his blood pressure was low, he could feel how low it was. His head was heavy, he reached against a wall to stand himself up. He nearly ended up back on the floor as his body swayed from dizziness. He covered his mouth, not that it did anything to stop the impending vomit from hit his mouth.

Mac hadn’t even noticed he was alone now and that it was raining. His hair drooped over his blood-stained face, Mac tried to walk but his abdomen was hurting so badly that he could’ve sworn he saw Riley running toward him in between the white dots that filled his vision.   
“Ri-?” Mac saw her put a finger to her lips but he couldn’t hear anything she was saying to him, instead, he just smiled at her. Riley checked Mac over for injuries whilst talking to the paramedics on the phone, she couldn’t find any obvious injuries other than his bashed-up face.

For Riley, it took far too long for the paramedics to get there. When they finally did arrive, Mac was in the back of the ambulance without question, there was no time to wait around.

Riley held his hand all the way to the hospital as the paramedics touched his abdomen, which, was now covered in blue and purple splotches. Every time he groaned in pain, Riley would squeeze his hand to reassure him.

Riley wasn’t allowed into the operating theatre for obvious reasons, instead, she decided to call everyone, holding back tears as she did.  
“Bozer, I found him.” The night had started out the group getting into an argument over if it was really a good idea for Mac to track his father down and ended with Mac storming out of his house and disappearing. Each of them went looking for him but it was Riley who found him beaten in the street.

Within twenty minutes, everyone was patiently waiting for Mac to get out of surgery. That’s all they knew, he was in surgery but from what Riley had told Jack, he knew straight away it was internal bleeding and it was bad.

It took another three hours before Mac had come out of surgery. The group filed into his room silently. The nurse has confirmed Jack’s worst nightmare, bad internal bleeding. They managed to stop the bleed but had lost a lot of blood so they had him on extra bags.

The group huddled around his bed, Jack and Riley on one side, Bozer and Matty on the other. They all held his hands together. Each of them silently said their sorrys for getting into a stupid argument with him and prayed he’d be okay.


End file.
